


Before I Go

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Cats, Dogs, and Cupcakes (Bakery AU) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Yuuri asks Victor to make his last night before going home special.(technically part of the "Sweet on You"-verse, but can be read on its own)





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this actually part of chapter 9, but I didn't really want to change the rating from T to E this late in the fic, and I figured not many people came to that fic for smut anyway (let's be real it's literally one chapter of tooth-rotting fluff after   
> another), so I made this its own separate piece.
> 
> To clarify, Victor booked a room at a hotel closer to the airport so they wouldn't have to wake up as early. Also, as was mentioned by Yuuri in chapter 9, they didn't exactly have privacy in Victor's apartment with Yurio staying there (it's a studio apartment; there are no walls separating Victor's room from the living room, after all).
> 
> Also I'd like to mention that one reason I wrote this is that I know I can't be the only one who would like to see more chubby!Yuuri content where he's not shy about his body. Sure, he's a little nervous in the beginning here, but it's not about that.

Victor looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. His eyes went wide when a freshly showered Yuuri stepped out, dressed in blue plaid pajama pants and a well-worn gray T-shirt that looked like it had shrunk a bit from dozens if not hundreds of washes, with some logo he couldn't quite make out since it was in Japanese (though the letters were peeling so much that he doubted that even in Russian or English it would be very legible). Yuuri's hair was sticking up in several different directions after drying it with one of the hotel towels and he yawned as he made his way over to the king-sized bed.

“Well don't you look adorable?” he teased, scooting over to make room for him.

“What, in this?” Yuuri asked, unable to help blushing as he joined him under the covers. “I've had this shirt since high school. It barely even fits...” He snuggled closer to Victor, relishing in the warmth after coming out of the shower.

“Still, you'd look great in anything,” Victor replied without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and kissed his cheek. “I can see why you like wearing it to bed; the material is very soft, just like you.” He frowned when he felt Yuuri stiffen a bit at his remark and added, “You know I mean that in the best possible way, right?”

“I know,” he admitted in a timid voice. “And that's sweet of you to say, I just...” He trailed off, hesitating to continue.

“Yuuri, I found you stunning from the first day you walked into the bakery, did you know that?” Victor asked, idly playing with the hem of Yuuri's shirt. “Seeing how shy you were is what first got my attention, but when you were browsing the display case I couldn't help but notice everything else about you.” He chuckled at the memory of their first meeting. “You can ask Mila and she'll tell you about how I couldn't stop talking about how cute you were. She teased me for _days_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Really?” He let out a small yelp when Victor suddenly slipped a hand up his shirt, but didn't shy away from his touch.

“Well, it was more like weeks, actually,” Victor admitted before using his free hand to guide Yuuri's face closer to him for a kiss. He was surprised that his mouth tasted like strawberries. “Yuuri...do you brush with kids' toothpaste?”

The younger man smiled and nodded. “It started out as an inside joke with Phichit when we were freshmen, but then it just kind of stuck with me,” he explained.

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuuri again. “Just when I think you can't get any cuter...” He pulled him closer, his hand still underneath his shirt. Stroking Yuuri's side with his thumb, he noticed that he was chewing his bottom lip anxiously. “Is this okay?” he asked, starting to pull his hand away.

“It's fine, I was just thinking...” Yuuri replied, setting his glasses on the nightstand. He looked out the window for a moment as he thought of what to say, then continued. “I had a really good time today, with you and everyone else, and I was sort of thinking during the drive up here that, depending on how long it takes my dad to recover, I may have to stay in Hasetsu and we may not get to spend time together again for a while...and, well, maybe tonight should be special too.” He resisted the urge to hide his face in Victor's neck in embarrassment and back out of what he was about to suggest, looking him in the eyes instead. “I want you to make love to me, Victor.”

Victor looked at him. “R-really? I mean...if you're sure, because I've sort of wanted to for a while...” He gently brushed Yuuri's bangs out of his face. “I wanted to make sure you were ready before I did anything.”

“Well, I am,” Yuuri said resolutely. He sat up and started to take his shirt off, but reached for Victor's hands instead and placed them on his hips. “You can start by undressing me.”

“I'd be honored, Yuuri,” Victor replied with a smile as he slowly began pulling his shirt up, pausing to let Yuuri lift his arms before taking it off completely and tossing it aside. Without the shirt, he could see that Yuuri had let his pants rest rather low on his hips. Before removing them, Victor took the opportunity to kiss him yet again, this time letting his hands wander more freely, eagerly exploring the expanse of bare skin. He brushed his thumb across one of Yuuri's nipples, causing him to gasp. He did it again, using a little more pressure, and Yuuri let out a shuddering moan.

“Sensitive, are we?” Victor smirked, rubbing at both nipples simultaneously. “Let's see what noises you make if I do this...” He ducked his head down and took one of the slightly flushed buds into his mouth, sucking gently. Yuuri cried out, bucking his hips off the bed, and Victor chuckled, extremely pleased with himself. He moved over to give the other nipple the same amount of attention, then made his way further down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He felt Yuuri tense up a little again when he made it to his stomach and looked up at him, suddenly remembering how he'd flinched earlier at having it touched. “Is it okay to kiss here?” he asked. “As much as I'd really like to...if you're insecure about it I'll leave it alone.”

Yuuri shook his head. “It's not that I'm insecure, I'm just really ticklish,” he admitted with a shy grin.

Victor smiled brightly and nodded. “I see...” he said with a playful gleam in his eye. “I'll have to remember that for later. But for right now,” He leaned back down and softly kissed Yuuri's belly before nuzzling his face into it. “For now I'll take it easy on you, _solnyshko,_ ” he purred quietly. Yuuri stifled a giggle as Victor's hair tickled him, but hearing him speak in his native tongue sent a shiver up his spine.

“V-Victor, stop being a tease,” he whimpered, wiggling his hips restlessly. “I'm still wearing too many clothes, you know.” He looked down at him, smirking at the skimpy black underwear he was wearing. “And for that matter, so are you...”

“Hmm, you're right,” Victor agreed with a grin. Sitting up for a moment, he tugged Yuuri's pants and boxers down in one swift motion, then with a playful shake of his hips, he rid himself of his sole item of clothing as well. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, taking the opportunity to admire each other's bodies. Yuuri was the first to break the silence, eyes drifting up and down Victor's toned form, so drastically different from his own.

“I figured you'd look fantastic naked, but you look even better than I imagined,” he whispered reverently. He blushed at the sight of Victor's erect cock, which, though only slightly longer than his own, was more than thick enough to make his whole body shiver with anticipation. “ _God_ , Victor...”

“So you've pictured me naked before then?” he asked in a playful tone. “I'm flattered, Yuuri. And I must say, seeing all of you is everything that I could have possibly imagined, and then some.” He placed both of his hands on Yuuri's thighs, gently prying his legs apart. “You have a certain...softness about you that I find very, very sexy...” He crouched down between Yuuri's legs and hovered for a moment. Yuuri whined again, wanting Victor to move his mouth just a few inches lower. As if reading his mind, Victor slowly ran his tongue along the crease where Yuuri's thigh met his hip, then looked him in the eye as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Yuuri let out a soft hiss as he watched him. His movements were slow and deliberate; as he eased off and licked the underside of the shaft he gave Yuuri a playful wink before enveloping his entire length in his mouth again.

“Fuck, Victor, your mouth feels so good,” he moaned, propping himself up onto his elbows to see him better. As the light of the sunset shone through the curtains, glistening beautifully off of Victor's hair, Yuuri couldn't help noticing with an amused smile that he even looked like an angel with a mouthful of dick. When he started to feel a tightness in his lower belly he squirmed a bit and reluctantly pushed Victor away. The pout that graced his flushed lips would have made Yuuri feel guilty if it weren't so arousing.

“Sorry,” he panted. “I just...I was getting close and didn't want this to be over yet.” He shyly averted his gaze for a moment before asking, “Would you like me to...would you like to switch places?”

Victor sat up and gave Yuuri a loving smile. “Tonight is supposed to be about you, Yuuri. I'd like to give you what your originally asked me for. If you're ready, of course.” He gave a questioning look, and Yuuri nodded in response. “All right. One moment.” He got up and walked to the other side of the room to where their bags were and unzipped the side pocket on his. When looked back over his shoulder, Yuuri noticed a small bottle of lube in his hand, and suddenly this was _real_ , he and Victor were _really_ about to have sex, and the very thought sent a jolt of electricity through his veins.

“I don't suppose you have a condom, do you?” Victor asked, sounding a bit embarrassed. “I would have brought some from home if I'd known...I just happened to have this because I usually keep it in my bag for overnight trips, for my own personal use more often than anything...” He trailed off, blushing prettily. Yuuri's imagination started to conjure up all sorts of images of Victor either using a toy or his own fingers on himself, but he decided it was best to save those fantasies for another day.

“I do, actually,” he said, reaching for his wallet on the bedside table. “Phichit made me start carrying one with me after...oh, about our fourth date...”

Victor chuckled and stood up, coming back to the bed. “I'll have to thank him later for looking after you so well,” he said. “Now, where were we?”

“Right about...here?” Yuuri replied, spreading his legs again. Victor hummed appreciatively at the display as he popped open the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He put the bottle on the nightstand and reached for Yuuri's entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked, rubbing Yuuri's thigh with his unlubed hand. When Yuuri nodded, he slowly pushed one finger inside him. The younger man tensed up a bit at the intrusion, but relaxed after a moment or two. Victor couldn't help but moan as he moved his finger around, further in and back out, brushing against Yuuri's inner walls.

“You can add another,” he said softly, after he'd gotten accustomed to the first. When Victor complied he moaned, grasping at the sheets and bucking his hips to get more friction.

“Oh, Yuuri, I wish you could see yourself right now, fucking yourself on my fingers,” Victor whispered. “It's quite a sight.” He separated his fingers in a scissoring motion, then pushed them in as far as he could and wiggled them around some more until Yuuri suddenly arched his back and yelped. He gently brushed against Yuuri's prostate again, and a third time, before pulling his fingers almost all the way out. “Do you think you're ready yet? Do I need to stretch you more?” he asked in a soft voice, trying not to make it obvious how achingly hard he was.

Yuuri bit his lip and thought for a moment. “Oh, I don't know, Victor,” he finally said, looking up at him through heavily-lidded eyes, with a flirty smile playing at his lips. “You're pretty thick, so...maybe one more? Yeah, three fingers should do it,” he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the final addition.

“One...one more finger it is, then,” he practically choked out, reinserting his fingers and slowly adding the third one. Yuuri hissed at the stretch and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he nodded, silently encouraging Victor to continue. Finally, after a particularly desperate whimper, Victor reached for the condom and pulled his fingers out. Yuuri watched eagerly as his lover rolled the condom on at an agonizingly slow pace, then slicked himself up with more lube. He leaned over and gave Yuuri a kiss as he lined his cock up to his hole.

“I'm ready when you are, Vitya,” he whispered. “I'm ready for you to fill me.”

Victor nodded in response, then slowly pushed inside. Yuuri cried out but didn't ask him to stop, so he kept going until he was fully sheathed inside him. “Shh, I've got you. You're okay, Yuuri, I've got you,” he repeated in a gentle whisper.

“I know, Victor, I know,” was Yuuri's reply as he wrapped his legs around Victor's waist. “You can move now.”

When Victor pulled back out, he hissed at the tight warmth surrounding him. He continued to gauge Yuuri's expression for any sign of pain as he picked up the pace, until he'd found a consistent rhythm. Yuuri looked so beautiful beneath him, with his cheeks flushed from exertion and his hair splayed out on the pillow. He had never been more in love with anybody than he was with Yuuri in that moment, he thought as he kissed him again. He was so lost in pleasure that he almost didn't hear Yuuri breathily moaning his name.

“--so good, Victor...so good...gonna come, I'm gonna--”

“Yes, go ahead, Yuuri. Come for me,” he whispered, placing feather-light kisses along his jawline as he could feel his own orgasm building.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried out, arching his back as he came, spilling all over not only his belly and chest, but a little on Victor's as well. “Victor, I love you...I love you so much, I...” His words became more unintelligible as he rode out his orgasm, until he collapsed onto the bed again. His smile, exhausted but full of love, was what sent Victor over the edge. The movement of his hips became erratic and he cried out in garbled Russian until the wave of pleasure passed over him. Completely spent, he pulled out of Yuuri before collapsing next to him, taking a minute to catch his breath before taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash can by the bed. He reached out and gently stroked Yuuri's cheek as they basked in post-sex afterglow together.

“That was amazing, thank you,” Yuuri whispered. Looking down at the sticky mess coating his torso, he chuckled. “I'm a mess though...I should probably take another shower.”

“Shh, we'll shower in the morning,” Victor said, pulling him close. “Sleep now. You're tired and you have a long day tomorrow.”

“Mmm...” He buried his face in Victor's hair, dozing off fairly quickly. Victor smiled at the peaceful look on his face, then kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Yuuri. Goodnight.”

 


End file.
